Affection
by Shattered Mirror01
Summary: Nightmares, fluffiness, marching band, bubble gum, physics, rain, and did I mention the handcuffs? Just some drabbles I came up with. SoraRiku. Fluff.
1. Affection

"Oh, baaaaa-by!" he drawled happily.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why don't you come over here and give me a _smooch_?" Sora said, his voice filled with affection. His companion rolled his eyes dramatically and pretended to think hard about it.

"Oh, all right, all right, I will," Riku said smiling, giving the younger boy a quick kiss on the lips. Sora's grin widened, if that was even humanely possible.

"You taste like lollipops, Ku-Ku," Sora thought out loud. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and they nuzzled noses for a second.

"I love you, Sugar-Pie," Riku said.

"I love you too, Honey-Bun," Sora said, both of them thinking of their song. "Let's go see what the Care Bears are doing."

"Okay." And off they skipped through the land of rainbows…

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku screeched, bolting up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and panted like he'd run five miles straight. What a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare….

"Mmmnnnn. Riku?" Sora said sleepily, lifting his head from the pillow. His arm, which had been around the silver haired boy's waist, had been displaced uncomfortably. "What's s'matter?" he said, his voice slurred with sleep.

Riku took a deep breath, trying to remind himself that it was just a nightmare. He lay back down and settled himself comfortably. "Just a bad dream, Sora. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay," Sora said softly, slipping his arm back around Riku's waist. His lips brushed the tip of Riku's shoulders. "G'night."

"Night." _Thank God me and Sora aren't like THAT_, Riku thought happily.

"Oh, Sora?"

"Mm?"

Riku looked at the silver object entwined around his left wrist. "You _do _have the keys to these handcuffs, right?"

There was a slight pause, almost unnoticeable, before Sora replied, "Yeah, yeah, I've got the keys. Now go back to sleep."

Riku fell back gently back to sleep. It took Sora a little longer.

_Damn it! I'm gonna have to call the stupid locksmith again! _he thought grumpily.


	2. The Morning After

Author's Note: This one isn't as good as "Affection". It's twice as long too. But I thought it would be funny having Sora calling the locksmith while Riku was sleeping...

* * *

_Okay. After this, I'm putting him on speed dial, _Sora thought to himself as he flipped through the phonebook. He quickly found what he was looking for: maybe it was from memory, or maybe it's because the phonebook opened almost exactly to that page. He dialed the number and waited for it to ring, trying not to think of how the man would react.

He picked up on the third ring, trying to stifle a yawn and failing. "Calvin's Locksmith Service, how may I help you?"

Sora gripped the telephone cord. This was so embarrassing. "Um, Calvin?"

On the other end, the man froze. "Is that you, Sora?"

The brunette grimaced. "Yeah. I need to you to come over. _Now._"

Calvin sighed. "Sora, please, please, _please_ tell me that you locked yourself out of the house this time."

"Hate to disappoint you. When can you get here?"

Calvin stood up and stretched. "Fifteen minutes, tops."

"Thanks a million, Calvin. See you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sora stood anxiously by the doorway of the castle, waiting for Calvin's car to come. Riku was still asleep in bed, completely oblivious to Sora's blunder with the keys. He would be so _pissed_ if he knew that Sora forgot them again.

Calvin's silver truck pulled up in front of the castle doors, and Sora tried to stop biting his nails. The obviously tired locksmith stepped out, his box of tools in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He was about thirty five years old, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. When he saw Sora, he tried not to laugh at the kid's tenseness.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, I don't know when Riku will wake up!" Sora said, pulling Calvin roughly into the castle. When they reached Riku's room, both of them began walking on tiptoe. The whole point of this operation was to not wake up the silver haired teen.

"Sora?" Calvin whispered, laying a callused hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, use rope."

Sora smacked him lightly on the arm. "Just get in there and do it! And don't wake him up!"

"What is this, the fourth time you've lost the keys?" Calvin thought outloud.

Sora hit him harder, agitated and embarrassed. "Go!" he hissed, opening the door and pushing the locksmith inside.

* * *

By the time Riku woke up, Calvin had been gone for nearly an hour. Sora was finally done hyperventilating with worry, and had proceeded to make an enourmous breakfast to make it up to Riku.

Well, Riku would never know, but it made Sora feel better.

Riku raised an eyebrow as Sora brought in a huge tray filled with pancakes. "What's the occasion?" he asked teasingly.

"No occasion," Sora said cheerfully. "I just felt like making you breakfrast."

There was something about Sora's smile that made Riku suspect something. He didn't know what, exactly, but he could tell something was off. As Sora went back to the kitchen for syrup, Riku slipped out of bed and followed him.

He walked to the kitchen, his left arm falling asleep from the handcuffs. Where were they, anyway?

Riku found Sora standing in front of the refridgerator, looking for the syrup bottle. He glanced around at the complete mess Sora had made, and noticed something rather interesting.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the phonebook open to the locksmith section?"

Sora flinched, a tiny "eep" escaping his throat. So he'd been caught.

Riku snickered at him, and wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist. "You forgot them again, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh," he said guiltily.

Riku just smiled and kissed him softly. "My absentminded Sora. It's annoying as hell, but don't ever change."


	3. Beginner's Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, nor the characters... **

**This one is called "Beginner's Song". I wrote this to imitate my high school marching band and it's uniforms. **

**I don't think I did too well on this one... it took awhile to finish. **

**Oh, and one more thing- Riku is a percussionist. He plays the snare drum. I couldn't decide for the life of me what Sora should play I kept imagining a tuba, and then a clarinet, then a trombone, so I finally gave up and left it to your imagination. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I…hate…this…hat!!!" Sora cried savagely, chucking aforementioned hat onto the floor. "It never fits!"

Riku picked it up and dusted it off. "Sora, just suck it up and put it on."

"But my hair- it's not going to fit!"

The world suddenly went dark as Riku jammed the hat on top of Sora's spiky brown head, shoving and twisting it so that it finally stayed put on the younger boy's noggin. When he could finally see again, Sora looked up at Riku grumpily.

"You could have warned me," he said. Riku smirked. "Yeah, but that was more fun. Now get the rest of your uniform on!"

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku and then went to comply. That was the only thing about the uniform he didn't like. The stupid hat always had trouble fitting over his outrageously large hair. It wasn't _his _fault his hair didn't follow the laws of nature!

Sora unzipped the garment bag his uniform was stashed in and took it out, pausing to examine it for any kind of damage. When he concluded that it was fine, he took it out and laid it on the chair.

Why marching band? He could have done so much else, but he picked the damn marching band. Why not student council, _why?!_

Sora knew the answer to _that_ one. Riku. That was the whole reason why he'd picked marching band. It was the only class he had with the silver haired boy, and he treasured that fact. Yeah, so what if he couldn't march? He'd at least get to see Riku every day. That was worth total humiliation.

The uniforms weren't too bad, he'd decided. At least they didn't have those weird cowboy hats and the cape thing-ys. It was pretty simple- the basic tall, dorky pants with the suspenders, a heavy jacket that zipped up in the back, a plaque or whatever it was called that attached to the jacket, and a bucket-like hat with a big feather plume. He'd seen more complicated ones.

The one thing he didn't like, though, was having to change in front of everybody. EVERYBODY. Sora hated that. It wasn't like he actually had to strip bare- all he really had to do was take his jeans off. He would be wearing a shirt underneath the jacket, and he'd have a pair of shorts underneath the pants. But still, it was just the thought…

He slipped off his jeans and hurriedly put the red pants on, adjusting the suspenders over his shoulders. Next came the stupid jacket, which had to be zipped up by someone else. It was impossible to do it yourself. Sora still tried anyway.

"You idiot. Here."

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Riku's voice. He zipped up the back of Sora's uniform neatly and hooked it, then turned the younger boy around to face him.

"Would you do mine?" he requested, doing an about-face. Sora gulped for a reason he really didn't care to think about. If only it was the other way around, _un_dressing him….

_No. Not now, not now, not NOW!!!_ Sora thought, killing the mental images his mind too-willingly provided. He hurriedly zipped Riku up and hooked the clasp at the top, ignoring the wonderful feeling of cool skin when his finger brushed against Riku's neck.

"Thanks, Sora. Where's the rest of your section?" Riku asked as he turned around again. The light caught his glittering green eyes and Sora hurriedly gripped the sides of his pants with his hands- he didn't trust himself not to pounce on the other boy just then.

Riku's eyebrows went up a little at Sora's now strained expression, but there was a hint of amusement in the back of his eyes too. Sora shrugged and tried to form words.

"It- it's just that this is really big competition. I'm a little nervous," he answered, which was pretty much the truth anyways. _Big _was the most basic word he could think of. A more appropriate one would have been _gargantuan, _or _colossal._ Their high school was a small one, and the band was the only real crowning achievement it really had. It was famous, in a small way, winning first in almost every competition it entered.

But all those other competitions were pitiful compared to this one. Every high school marching band, and even some college ones, were competing for first place. Destiny Islands had been chosen to host the competition this year, and Sora could feel the pressure like an actual weight on his shoulders.

Riku clapped him on the shoulder. "Sora, c'mon. Even if we don't win, it's no big deal- it's not like the whole town is going to come after us in a mob."

"Wouldn't put it past them."

"Sora…" Riku sighed, exasperated. "Remember when we were in fifth grade band, and you finally learned how to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" ?"

Sora nodded.

"Do you remember how happy you were then?"

Nod, nod.

Riku smiled. "Insanely happy. You told me that playing an instrument was probably one of the best things you ever decided to do. So when it's our turn to play for the judges…I want you to remember that. I want you to play. Forget about the other losers in your section, and play like nobody can hear you. Got it?"

Nod.

Riku's smile widened. "Good."

* * *

"Everyone, please gather round for the awards ceremony!" called a little bald man, his squeaky voice made deafening by the microphone he used. The bands clamored around the podium he stood on, a mish-mash of colors that made them look like a human kaleidoscope.

Sora was hopelessly squished in the mass of high-schoolers, unsure of what direction to go. Hell, he couldn't even tell where his own band was standing. Everyone was so packed together, he couldn't see his shoes. All of them were hot, sweaty, and cranky from the march, and he tried helplessly to make it back to his own section without stepping on someone. The head judge's voice squeaked above the din, the interference from the microphone making everybody wince.

"Sora! Damn it, where are you?!"

Sora turned abruptly. "Riku?!"

A flash of silver darted between two purple and white girls. "There you are!"

Sora felt a hand clamp onto his wrist and he was suddenly dragged sharply to the right. He felt people bumping into him and cursing. He held on desperately to his hat.

Riku stopped, having successfully retrieved the brunette, and turned. "They're ready to announce the winners. You nervous?"

Riku's fingers were still wrapped around Sora's wrist, and the slight contact mixed with the fatigue. Sora couldn't speak for a second, then just gulped and nodded.

"Me too."

The judge droned on and on for nearly ten minutes. His speech was entirely lost on Sora- Riku was still holding onto his arm, not too loosely, not too tightly. He tried not to keep glancing at the older boy, but he just couldn't help himself. Riku was so beautiful in the sunlight….

"And the winner for Best Marching Band of 2007 is…"

Sora could literally hear a pin drop in the silence that came. He felt Riku's grip tighten, ever so slightly.

"Destiny Islands!"

A colossal cheer erupted from the red and white clad students. People were jumping up and down, screaming, shouting, whooping, and Sora caught a glimpse of his band director weeping. He let out a shout, a sense of pride sweeping through him.

"Riku! We won! We won!" Sora cried, turning around and jumping up and down at the same time. A big grin was plastered on his face, while Riku's simply retained that trademark smirk.

"We _did _win, didn't we?" Riku said.

Sora suddenly felt a cool, bare hand being gently placed on his neck, and before he could even blink, Riku had swooped in and lightly kissed him.

Sora just stared, mouth open wide. Riku laughed at Sora's dazed expression, then leaned forward and kissed him again. Sora abandoned any kind of reserve left and threw his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He felt Riku smile against his lips, whispering something so only Sora could hear.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"

"How I wonder what you are," Sora finished, smiling happily.


	4. Bazooka Zooka Bubblegum

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own KH or the characters. **

**This is the fastest I've ever written a fanfic, it took all of about five minutes. It's a slight AU- It mentions Willy Wonka. I watched it this morning and it's still in my head, so I figured why not?**

**Oh, and by the way, it's Winterfresh. That's my favorite. XD XD XD!!!**

**And thank you from the bottom of my heart to all the wonderful people who took time out of their day to rate this story. **

* * *

Riku patted the sides of his pockets, aggravated, searching for a stick of gum. He found nothing but loose change and empty wrappers. He cursed- he was addicted to gum. Any kind would do. He just loved it.

And yet he hated Violet Beauregard with a passion.

"Yo, Kairi!" he called to the passing redhead, who was doubled over laughing at some joke Naminé said. "Got any gum?"

"You took my last piece this morning, remember?" she said, walking away from him. "Better hurry, or you're gonna be late."

He suddenly realized that the bell was due to ring any second. He cursed, shifted his backpack, and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!!!!"

Riku was very suddenly poked sharply in the back. He turned to find a stack of books bobbing behind him. Whoever was carrying them couldn't even see over the top of the pile, and was hurriedly crying out apologies for bumping into Riku.

Riku almost laughed. Same old Sora- he should have known. And now he had an idea.

"Hey, Sora. You should be more careful," Riku said smoothly. Sora might have nodded, but at that exact moment, the books toppled out of his hands and splayed out across the dirty, tiled hallway. And all over Sora's foot, of course.

He muttered obscenities and began picking up the six or seven textbooks, cursing even louder when the bell finally rang for class. Riku only managed to pick up one before Sora snatched it out of his hand and replaced it on top of the pile.

"Hey, Sora- got any gum?" Riku asked innocently.

The brunette blew a bubble. "I just ate my last piece. Sorry."

Riku just smirked at him. "No problem."

He placed a hand on Sora's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him smartly on the lips. Sora squirmed for a second, surprised by the sudden movement, but he slid into the kiss expertly, his own free hand going to Riku's neck.

When they broke apart a second or so later, Riku blew a bubble. "Thanks, Sora."


	5. Study Time

**Konichiwa, everybody! Another piece of assorted randomness. I'm not very good at the _physical _stuff, if you catch my drift, so if it sucks, just bear with me and I'll try my best later!!!!**

**DEDICATION: To everyone who reviewed this story, and to Jumesyn!!!!! Thank you for putting me in a dedication, and thank you for all of your kind reviews!!!!**

**Enjoy! XD!**

**P.S. I didn't know what he was studying for, so I picked physics. That's complicated enough, right?**

* * *

Riku chewed his bottom lip nervously, twiddling a pencil between his fingers. Honestly, how the hell did his teacher expect him to _remember _all of this crap?

He breathed in slowly, evenly, and looked at the page again. The equations swam in front of his eyes, and Riku started having trouble remembering if the alphabet was the one with the numbers or not. He stared down at it harshly, trying to focus.

_C'mon, Riku. You've survived her tests before; you just have to do it again. It's not _that _hard, _he thought, blatantly lying to himself.

He concentrated as best as he could, trying to drown out the passing students. He began to repeat each equation, almost like some meditative mantra, to himself, and he smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Until a pair of arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close to a warm, slightly smaller body. "Hey, Riku."

Riku gulped. Oh shit. Sora. He repeated his equation mantra faster, trying to ignore his boyfriend.

"Sora, please, please, not today." He never thought he'd be so willing to say those words.

Sora swiveled, bringing himself around to face Riku. He promptly pouted, puppy dog eyes and put out lip enough to make Riku stop breathing. "And why not?" he asked pitifully, pulling Riku even closer and cuddling against his chest.

Riku forgot how to breathe, move, and do equations 1-3. He shook his head after a second, pulling out the study sheet again.

"Sora, I have a huge test in the next five minutes. If I fail, my mother is going to rip out my eyeballs, mix them with salsa, and force-feed it to me, and that's just the first of the 99 Horrors she's got planned. So I'm sorry, but not today," he said breathlessly. Equations 4-6 learned.

Riku felt Sora's hand on his cheek, forcing him to look toward the younger boy's pretty blue eyes. The brunette leaned forward and kissed him, slowly teasing him with his lips. Riku groaned and nearly gave in, but he pulled his head back sharply.

"Sora, I mean it. I'm sorry, but I told you, if I fail I'm screwed."

Sora ignored him, this time burying his face in Riku's neck. Riku dropped his paper and tried not to groan too loudly as Sora started biting him, a little nip here and there on his neck. He held onto Sora's shoulders, suddenly feeling oddly faint.

"Sora…"

"Shut up, Riku, you know you're enjoying this," Sora said, moving on to Riku's ear. Sora's hands somehow found their way to Riku's waist and slipped just under the hem of his shirt, his fingers drawing patterns on Riku's skin.

Sora kissed him on the lips, teasing him even more than before. He smirked as he felt Riku shiver against him.

Riku forgot everything he ever knew about physics.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if it sucked...oh, and the "rip out your eyeballs and mix them with salsa" threat I borrowed from one of my good friends, except she suggested jam. Mmmmm, jam... I figured salsa would be more painful. **


	6. One One Thousand, Two One Thousand

**Hello, everybody! This one took forever to write. It was originally going to be in first person POV, but I had such a hard time that I gave up. It's short, and it probably sucks, so forgive me!**

**To Jumesyn, who takes the time to leave me a review...**

* * *

Sora knew what Riku would say if the older boy saw him now. Pansy. Coward. Scaredy-cat. And Sora honestly agreed with him. He just didn't want Riku to say it out loud.

Sora curled into a little ball under the blankets, cursing himself into oblivion. Why was he acting so childish? It was just a little thunderstorm, that's all. No biggie. Nothing to be scared of, right?

_CRACK. _

Sora bit back a yelp, pulling his paupu fruit patterned bedsheets closer to him. Everyone always called him a child, even though _he _was the Keyblade wielder and _he _had saved the world. He'd faced countless dangers, including Heartless, Nobodies, and a hung-over Aerith. Lightning shouldn't scare him, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong. He squeeked as another bolt hit close by. This was pathetic. Absolutely ridiculous.

Flash.

"One one thousand, two one thousand-" he muttered under his breath.

_BOOM. _Two miles.

There was only one thing Sora wanted right then. He wanted Riku. Even if Riku laughed at him, Sora wanted him by his side. Just this once.

Mind made up, he got out of bed, suddenly cold with the absence of his bed sheets. His bare feet padded down the hallway as he searched out Riku's room. He wondered if his friend was asleep.

He didn't bother knocking. He slipped into Riku's room as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him.

Riku was lightly dozing in bed, but when Sora shut the door, his eyes fluttered open tiredly. He sat up when Sora's spiky brunette head registered in his vision, and was fully awake when he realized that Sora's incredibly blue eyes were threatening to spill over with tears.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, standing up and walking over to the shorter boy. Sora shuddered as he heard another clap of thunder, and hugged Riku.

"Please let me stay. I don't care what you think. I don't want to be alone," Sora said softly. Riku felt a single warm tear drip onto his shoulder, and he held the smaller, slightly shivering boy to him. He took Sora's hands and lead him back over to the bed, helping him slip underneath the covers.

Sora snuggled close to Riku's bare chest, holding on tightly to his waist. Riku smiled sadly at him, and brushed away the tears on Sora's face with his fingertips.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day…"

* * *

**What does that little purple button do...?**

**Apparently, I have some sort of love for Riku singing nursery ryhmes.**

**Please, leave a review! Or...I'll turn Riku straight. I MEAN IT!!!! WE WRITERS ARE UNPREDICTABLE WHEN WE ARE REVIEW DEPRIVED!!!!!!**

...**Sorry. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	7. Counter Melody

**Konichiwa, everybody! I finally got this chapter up glares at friends. I had writer's block...IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!**

**Now, this story is dedicated to my best friends Snickey, Katie, Kaiba and Keithlee, as well as Jumesyn, Riku-Rocks, and anybody else who has reviewed this story, and for every music lover at heart. XD**

**Oh, and one more thing- I can't play piano. I taught myself how to play "Dearly Beloved" and for those who don't know, it's the opening song on the start menu. So if I get something musically wrong, just tell me. **

_

* * *

La, la la, la la, la la, la la la _– PLUNK. "DANG IT!"

Riku paused in the corridor, surprised. He'd been following the faint sound of the music for nearly fifteen minutes, trying to find the source. The 'plunk' had been an extremely loud, extremely wrong note, and that 'dang it' sounded an awful lot like a certain spikey haired brunnette Riku knew.

_La, la la, la _– PLUNK. "CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION, YOU STUPID PIANO!!!!!"

Riku poked his head into a room on his left. It looked like a giant ballroom, similar to the one in Beast Castle. Leon had apparently forgotten about it in his tour of Hollow Bastion, but how it's possible for someone to forget a ballroom was beyond Riku. It was huge, with incredibly tall windows looking outside. The floor was tiled with marble, and the whole place was decorated with an intricate pattern that made Riku's eyes hurt when he looked at it too long. And over in one little corner, there stood a grand piano, covered with dust, with a scrawny teenager pounding on the keys.

"Sora, you're going to break it if you keep banging on it like that!" Riku called as he walked across the polished floor. A pair of startled cerulean eyes looked up at him, a hint of embarassment in them.

"Riku! What are you doing here?!" Sora cried. He hurriedly shut the cover on the piano keys.

Riku looked down at Sora, amused. "I was listening to you play. You're not bad, Sora."

Sora blushed. He wasn't expecting Riku to praise him.

"Mind if sit down?" Riku asked. He didn't wait for a reply, and sat next to Sora on the bench. He slid the cover back off of the gleaming black and white keys and smiled at them.

"So what are you trying to play?" he asked. Sora pointed to a piece of aging sheet music set up on the piano before them. It was tan with age, wrinkled, even torn, and there appeared to be some kind of stain on the bottom. There were also handwritten notes here and there above the measures, reminding the player not to speed up and that one note was a natural, not a sharp. Riku picked it up to get a better look at it.

"'Dearly Beloved'?" he questioned. Sora nodded, pressing a few random keys.

"Can you read music?"

Sora shrugged. "A bit. From when we had to play those stupid recorder things in fifth grade."

"Ah," Riku said. "Well, get on with it."

"Huh?"

"Play, Sora. I want to hear what you can play," Riku explained simply, crossing his arms.

"But-"

"Sora. Play."

Sora stuck his lip out and pouted at the older boy, but obediently started to press the keys. He completely ignored the bottom line of the music, focusing intently on the melody. _La, la la, la la_ – PLUNK.

"GAAAH!" Sora cried angrily, waving his tiny fists in the air. "Why can't I get it?!?!"

Riku ignored Sora's little outburst, and gently grabbed Sora's right hand. "For one thing, you've got your fingers all wrong. You can't hit the right keys if your fingers aren't in the right place. Just remember- your starting note is a C. If you can find the C key, you'll be just fine." He placed Sora's fingers over the right keys, marveling at how warm the younger boy's skin was.

"Now try it again," he ordered, repositioning the sheet music for a better look. Sora bit his lip, then started the song over. He almost got the end, until a final PLUNK came to ruin it.

Riku hurriedly clamped a hand over Sora's mouth, before he screamed at the piano. Again. He hadn't seen the boy this frustrated since Wakka tried to teach him blitzball.

"You're getting close, Sora. You just need more practice," Riku said patiently, removing his hand from Sora's face. His fingers, of their own accord, lingered over Sora's lips, but as always, he restrained himself.

He scooted closer to the brunnette and repostioned his hand above the keys. "This time I'll play with you. You play the melody, I'll play the harmony."

"You play piano?"

Riku grimaced. "My mom made me take lessons when I was little."

Sora grinned. "That's cool! I never knew that! You're actually qualified to help me!"

Riku's lips twitched into what could have been considered a smirk, but he turned his face back to the sheet music. "Ready?"

And they started. It was awkward at first- Sora kept stopping, unused to hearing the harmony being played underneath his melody. Riku coached him through it, until Sora could play the entire melody with his eyes closed.

_Strange, _Riku thought, as he robotically pressed the keys. _This song…it's Sora's. At least the melody is. It's bright- uplifting, I guess. It's the light._

He stared down at his fingers. _But…my harmony…it's the darkness. The weaker part, the one you can't hear. Everyone concentrates on the melody, the light-Sora. So where does that leave the harmony, the darkness-me?_

PLUNK. Riku flinched at the sudden cacophony of wrong notes, and he was surprised that it had come from his hand. His fingers suddenly felt twisted and awkward over the keys, and he shoved it in his pocket hurriedly.

"Riku? Something wrong?" Sora's face was suddenly in his line of vision, those incredible blue eyes big with…concern? For _him_?

"It's nothing, Sora. Don't worry about it," Riku said quietly. He sat up to go-

-only to be abruptly pulled back down on the bench. Sora looked at him defiantly.

"You can't go yet! I can't play this without you!" he cried beseechingly. Riku shrugged, surprised at how much those two sentences tore at his heart.

"Sure you can. You're the melody, Sora. Everyone concentrates on you. You don't need the harmony…you don't need me." He hadn't meant for that last part to slip out, but it escaped his mouth nonetheless, and it hung in the air over their heads like a threat.

Sora placed his hands on Riku's neck. "But I _do _need you. I _do. _I mean it, Riku."

Riku closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady from Sora's sudden touch, but then he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. The kiss was so short…so _pure…_

Riku slipped his hands down to Sora's waist, pulling him closer. He hesitated, not wanting the darkness of his heart to infect such an innocent creature as Sora. His dearly beloved Sora…

Sora chastely kissed him again, then smiled his huge goofy grin at the now trembling older boy. "Did you ever listen to your music teacher? The melody can't exist without the harmony."

Riku lips twitched into a half-smile. "Just like light and shadow."

* * *

**...Sucked, didn't it? Well, tell me how I did, I've braced myself...click the little button. Or I turn Sora straight and send him off with Kairi. And if you review, I'll...er...I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!! Not really. **


	8. Meet the Parents

**Konichiwa! SM01 here, with another piece of Riku/Sora fluff! I thought this up while listening to "Simple and Clean", cuz I was thinking of that line "But does that mean I have to meet your father?" I was wondering what would happen if Riku had to meet Sora's papa. XD**

**Dedicated To: Snickey, for forcing me to sit down for four hours and finish this: to Keithlee, for putting up with me: to Jumesyn for your kindness and support : and to anybody else who likes and reviews this story!**

**Oh, and who came up with Sora "Harada" and Riku "Masaki"? I used it here, but I always wondered where that came from. **

**This chaps a little more mature. Nothing to worry about. I'm just a worry wart like that. Enjoy! And I found a couple mistakes that I couldn't live with, so I'm changing this chapter as we speak. (Nothing big, just a little mistake I made that I didn't notice earlier). **

* * *

"No."

"But..."

"Absolutely not."

"But-"

"_No." _

"But-!"

"Sora, I'd rather be castrated, and you wouldn't like that at all, now, would you?"

Sora huffed, offended at the very thought of a castrated Riku. However, as he got an idea, he smirked and sidled his way over to his extremely stubborn boyfriend. After all, two can play this game. He used his hips to pin Riku against the table he was leaning on and slipped his hands behind Riku's neck, pulling him seductively closer. He giggled as he felt Riku shiver, and then proceeded to nibble on his earlobe while he whispered a small suggestion.

"Then how about if I cut you off for awhile? How does three months sound?"

It took all of three seconds for the silver haired boy to register the threat, and then he bodily twitched with enough force that Sora had to back up a step to keep from poking Riku in the eye. He smirked at the look of absolute horror on Riku's face, and pranced over to the window in victory. "C'mon, Riku. It won't be that bad."

It took another five seconds for Riku to come out of his Sora-less purgatory, and he responded flatly, "Oh, yes it will be. You're forgetting something, Sora."

"What am I forgetting?"

"_Your parents are the devil's spawn." _

Sora just rolled his eyes. "Riku, quit being a melodramatic pansy. My parents aren't as bad as you think-"

"They're gonna _sue _me for even thinking about touching you! They don't even know you're gay!"

"Which is why I'm going to tell them, and I want _you _there for support," Sora said. "Mentally _and_ physically, now that I think about it. After all, I might just faint with the strain of telling them such a huge secret, and you'll have to be my knight in shining armor and catch me before I bash my brains out on the floor."

Riku sighed, agitated, and crossed his arms. "Sora, you don't get it. Your parents are freaking _millionaires. _They could toss a couple thousand munny off a building and it would be like tossing away a penny."

"Riku-"

"But my family isn't anywhere close. We're about five classes beneath you. We aren't _that_ poor, but we have to work every chance we get. Sora, it's still a freaking _miracle _that you want me. Your parents are going to hate me-"

"Riku!"

The silver haired teen stopped his ramblings at Sora's outburst. The younger boy sighed, then walked over and put his hands on Riku's neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads touched.

"Listen to me, okay?" Sora said quietly, letting his warm breath tickle Riku's face. "My parents will accept me, no matter what. And I love you. More than anything. They will too, I know it."

Riku stroked the side of Sora's hand, and when the temptation became too great, leaned in and kissed the brunette. He felt Sora smiling against his lips, deepening the kiss, but then pulling away before they got too distracted. After all, there was a table in the immediate vicinity.

"Well? Will you go willingly now?" Sora asked. Riku just smirked and ruffled his hair. "I don't really have a choice, now, do I, Harada?" He leaned in closer to Sora's ear. "I love you."

Sora just grinned and kissed Riku's neck. "I love you too."

* * *

"Do we really have to have this argument _again?_" Sora asked incredulously, rubbing his eyelids. "It's not that big of a deal-"

"A suit?! _A suit?! _Uh-uh, Sora, I draw the line there! There's no way in hell that I am wearing a suit!" Riku cried adamantly from the dressing room.

"Oh, yes, you are, Masaki!" Sora called right back. "If you wear it, you'll be uncomfortable, and that means it'll be easier for me to strip you of every article of clothing you possess!" He could almost hear Riku blushing.

"Sora, you _do _realize that there are other people in this dressing room, right?"

"Since when have you cared, Mr. High-and-Mighty?" Sora asked, standing up and knocking on Riku's door. "Are you done yet, slowpoke?"

There was an indecipherable grunt before Riku emerged from the cramped room, dressed in a black suit that made him look like a 007 stand-in. Sora tried his very hardest not to jump him then and there. It didn't help that he knew Riku wanted out of those clothes either. It looked so damn good on Riku, it really did. It fit precisely as if tailor-made.

"Sora-"

"I believe you like it _shaken _and not _stirred, _am I correct, Mr. Bond?" Sora asked smugly. Riku glared death at him as Sora giggled raucously. "It looks fine on you, Riku. It's perfect. Now put your clothes back on." Sora honestly thought he'd never say those words to Riku. When his boyfriend emerged in normal clothes, he grabbed the suit and waltzed up to the counter. "Quit looking like you swallowed a lemon, Riku," he chided as the cashier rang up the tab for the suit.

"Sora, I thought I told you, I don't want you buying me stuff," Riku said gruffly, looking down at the floor. Sora ignored that as he pulled the munny out of his wallet.

"Sora-"

"It's unavoidable, Riku, since this is going to be formal," Sora said, shrugging, as he took the bag from the cashier. "When I told them it was important, they insisted that we do this formal style. My parents are just weird like that. And besides, you don't even have a suit, and you might need one on an important occasion such as this in the future."

Riku sighed, exasperated, as they walked out of the store whose name he got a headache trying to pronounce. They continued on down the street as Sora chirped happily about how dinner at his house was going to be fantastic, and Riku felt as if he might really faint. He grabbed on to Sora's hand with a tighter grip than normal, making Sora falter for just a moment in his babbling. He looked up at Riku's face, twisted in an anxious frown, and then just smiled, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Riku's cheek. "Everything will be fine," he whispered.

Riku looked down at the shorter boy and squeezed his hand. "With you there, it always is."

* * *

_Oh. My. God. _That was Riku's first thought upon seeing Sora's house, towering four stories above his frame. His second thought was something along the lines of, _'I am fucking screwed.' _He looked over the majestic house again, and thought, _'Considering where I am, make that _royally_ screwed.' _

"Riku, am going to have to tape your mouth shut?" Sora asked, highly amused at the expression on Riku's face. Riku seemed to snap out of it upon hearing Sora's voice, and proceeded to make a dash for it. He would have made it too- but he forgot that Sora was on track.

"Now, Riku, you promised," Sora said indignantly, holding on tightly to the other boy's elbow.

Riku tried to catch his breath, the wind ruffling his hair and making it blow into his eyes. He swallowed, but the words felt like sandpaper to his throat.

"It...It's just...I'm...Sora, I'm scared," he whispered.

Sora, out of pure shock, let go of his boyfriend. Riku Masaki, admitting he was scared? Sora made a mental note to write down the date and time later.

"You're scared? Of my parents?" Sora asked, turning Riku around to face him. "Riku, you never want people's approval. Why do you want my parent's?"

Riku pulled Sora closer, nearly smothering the brunette to his chest. "Because, Sora, you don't get it. If I screw up...I mean, what if they took you away from me? They could make it to where I'd never see you again. Do you get it now? _Never see you again. _I'd...I'd die without you."

Sora gasped into Riku's chest. He pulled himself closer, if that was humanely possible, and tried his best to comfort the boy. "Riku. Listen to me, okay? Even if you do mess up, nothing will change. If they say I can't see you, I won't listen. We'll find a way. Love always finds a way, right?" He stood up and chastely kissed Riku on the lips. "Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Riku looked like he'd calmed down a little, so Sora took him by the hand and led him into the house. "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

"So, what is that you had to tell us, Sora, dear?" Mrs. Harada asked, her face stretched into the fakest smile Riku had ever seen. Then again, she probably didn't have that much of a choice, considering how many nips and tucks she'd had. The woman's face had had so much work it didn't look natural anymore. Mr. Harada wasn't any better, but thankfully not any worse. He looked like a glare was permanently attached to his face. His hair was balding in the back, but he didn't look terribly old. He was dressed in a suit along with Riku and Sora, and his fingers constantly twitched, like he was used to tapping them impatiently and was trying to restrain himself. His hard grey eyes were scanning the table, and they always settled on Riku, as if trying to find some fault.

The dining room was huge. The floor was made of marble and an elegant crystal chandelier hung above their heads, and Riku prayed that they'd installed that monster properly. They were seated at one of those stereotypical tables that were _way _too long for any normal family, where you practically needed an intercom system to communicate with the person at the opposite end. However, the acoustics in the room made it possible for someone to whisper and still be heard clearly at the other end of the room. Riku wondered if they could hear how fast his heart was beating. The Haradas practically screamed munny. Riku was afraid. Very afraid.

"Well, Mom, Dad, this is really big news. I mean, gargantuan. It's quite a shocker actually, so I'm glad you're all sitting down," Sora began. Riku couldn't remember the brunette being so calm before.

"Son, get on with it, I've an important business call to make and it can't wait," Mr. Harada interrupted. Riku flinched at his tone of voice, but Sora didn't even blink. He just nodded politely and said, "Of course, Dad."

"Well, I'd better not beat around the bush," Sora said, picking at his chicken. "Mom, Dad... I'm gay."

The silence that came after that statement was cruel. Riku thought he saw Mrs. Harada try to frown, but the nip/tuck only made it seem like she was smiling harder. Mr. Harada's face remained in a scowl.

"I'm gay. Have been for years, but it never seemed right to tell you until now, since I have a boyfriend. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Riku Masaki."

Riku felt himself turn several different shades of white and then red as the Haradas stared at him. Their expressions were still unreadable, and white-hot panic filled his veins.

"E-excuse me," he stuttered, and he hurriedly got out of his chair to try and make a break for the bathroom, even though he didn't have a clue as to where it was. (Sora said there were twelve, right? He was sure he'd be able to find one.)

However, Lady Luck is a sadistic bitch, as everyone knows. And she liked messing with Riku. So she decided that, right when Riku tried to run, the maid Matilda would be standing right behind him, carrying a platter of spaghetti and meatballs.

_CLANG. _Riku's head connected with the silver platter first, sending it soaring up into the air. He held his poor injured head in his hands for maybe 2.18 seconds, then looked up and saw the flying platter. And he tried to catch it. Bad move. He reached out his hand and was able to touch the flying platter, but instead of catching it, he just tipped it up and it dumped over his head.

But you see, Riku didn't stop there. There's a little thing called 'momentum', and Riku's momentum carried him right into one of the many candelabras standing around the room. Of course, Lady Luck being a said sadistic bitch, the candelabras were all lit. So when Riku knocked into the candelabra, the candles were all aflame.

And the first candle hit the window drapes. The extremely _flammable _window drapes. In a few moments, they were all alight. The smoke from the fire drifted up and alerted the fire alarm, so it started to wail in an inhumane cacophony. And then, the sprinkler system was activated, dousing the flames and everyone else in the room.

So there was Riku, lying in a heap, wearing a suit he absolutely hated, with angel hair pasta clinging to his hair and sauce all over his lap, soaked to the skin with water, and a killer migraine starting to blossom in his skull, when the object of his every affection started to _laugh. _Sora Harada, also soaked to the skin, was laughing his cute little ass off at Riku's humiliation. He stood up amidst the rain of water, still laughing, and ran (read slipped and slid) over to his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Riku?!" Sora asked between gulps of laughter, brushing the spaghetti out of Riku's platinum hair. Riku was still in that kind of stupefied shock someone has when they've been in some sort of accident, and simply stared as Sora attempted to clean him up, still giggling like a maniac.

The water stopped abruptly as Sora pulled Riku to his feet. Riku could feel his cheeks turning a shade of scarlet he didn't know was possible for a man. He tensed, that familiar sense of panic sweeping through him, as he prepared to hear threats of lawsuits from the Harada seniors.

He was shocked to instead hear a curt chuckle from Mr. Harada and a harpy-ish laugh from Mrs. Harada, both of whom were staring at him.

"Well, Sora, dear, you sure know how to pick them," Mrs. Harada said, squeezing the water out of her now ruined cocktail dress.

Mr. Harada stood up and walked over to Riku, uncharacteristically winking at him. "You take good care of my son, you hear?"

"Don't worry about damages, Mr. Masaki, we can handle it just fine," Mrs. Harada called as she and her husband walked out of the room. "The food's all ruined; I'll go call for takeout."

Riku just stood there in mute shock, while Sora continued to pick bits of spaghetti off of him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Your parents are freaks."

"Yup."

"Now I know where you get it from."

Sora just rolled his eyes, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed him warmly. "Well, I believe you passed with flying colors, Riku. Now, do you _still _want to be castrated, or was that a one time only thing?"

Riku laughed at his boyfriend's absurdity, then swooped in and kissed him again. "Nah. I love you, Sora Harada."

"I love you too, Riku Masaki."

Sora pulled away and looked Riku up and down, fiddling with the buttons at Riku's collar. "Now, let's get you out of those clothes. My intentions are honorable, I swear."

Riku smirked as he started unbuttoning Sora's shirt. "Mine aren't."

* * *

**I was a little unsure about where to end it. I was going to stop before dinner, but Snickey literally dragged me back to the computer and said "FINISH!!!!!" And she terrifies me more than anything at the moment.**

**REVIEW!!!! OR I REALLY WILL CASTRATE RIKU!!!!! AND I'LL MAKE HIM AND SORA STRAIGHT!!!!!!**


End file.
